Creative Sci-Fi Wiki:Main
Welcome Welcome to Creative Sci-Fi Wiki, the place for those who like to tell a good story. Have you ever seen or read a sci-fi story and thought you could write a better one? Have you been told countless times that if you think you can do better, do it? Rejoice, for your search is over. Here at Creative Sci-Fi Wiki, you can create your own science fiction/fantasy universe that would be more than a match for settings such as Star Trek or Star Wars. Creative Sci-Fi Wiki is Wikia's best kept secret, it is past time for this secret to come out! This is the Wiki for those extreme Science-Fiction fans who wish to create their own sci-fi settings and adventures. In this Wiki you can write about: * Futuristic Sci-Fi universes, including: ** Apocalyptic and Post-apocalyptic futures ** Galactic Empires * Parallel/Alternative Realities, including: ** Present or Futuristic worlds based on altered history. ** Wormhole universes or cross-reality travel. * Comics, including: ** Superhero stories. ** Science Fiction stories. * Imagined Creatures, Sciences and Technology, such as: ** Robots ** Spaceships ** Alien Races ** Mutations ** And anything else you think of! And the only tool you need is your imagination. Try it out! See also: * Project:Rules * Project:Disclaimer Featured Article =Urilian Empire= The Sublime and Great Imperial State of Urilia, more commonly and short-handedly referred to as the , was an autocratic monarchy that existed for several centuries during a time of great expansion within the Unity of the Core Worlds. Before the rise of the latter, the Urilian Empire was one of the largest and most powerful interstellar governments in the galaxy. The Urilian Empire was centered around the planet of Urilia, the homeworld of the Urilian people, whom made up a majority of the empire's population. From the 15th to 20th centuries the King of Urilia -- also ruler of several outlying systems -- fought often with the surrounding six principalities (once the six sons of a former King, who allied with each other and broke away during the War of the Six Princes), though was never able to defeat them. Around 1965, Hasdrada I, King of Urilia, prepared for a massive war with the six princes, and when he launched his campaign of conquest, he succeeded within several years. In 1971, after securing victory at the final Battle of the Five Gates, Hasdrada executed the surviving four princes (two of which had died in battle earlier in the war), banished their families, and assumed their titles and powers. Several days later, after returning to Urilia to witness a massive military parade in the capital of Saren, he proclaimed himself Emperor of Urilia. Great fanfare followed, after which he immediately set about securing his authority and preparing for grand conquests. The following decades saw the flowering of Urilian power in the region as it quickly expanded to nearby systems, colonizing the unoccupied ones and assimilating the others through force or the use of gunboat diplomacy. Upon the death of Hasdrada the Great, his son, Orulia (named after the Old Urilian name for Urilia itself), expanded even further than his father did, solidifying the power of Urilia as one of the strongest empires in the galaxy. Conquests following Orulia's death in 2020 slowed in pace and the acquisition of new systems became a rarer occurrence; still, the Empire continued to grow economically and politically. During this period, corruption began to affect Urilian bureaucracy, though the phenomenon itself was not realized until after the devastatingly humiliating War of the Three Systems around 2080 against a growing Unity of the Core Worlds. Further localized conflicts against the Unity and nearby empires resulted in further Urilian defeats and humiliations -- even despite military and technological superiority -- in the face of rampant corruption, bickering amongst military governors and high-ranking officers, and the growing disillusion with military and diplomatic affairs from the Emperor, whose place was gradually filled by the Grand Vizier and later the Grand Marshal, who would both often work to their own goals. A diplomatic dispute in 2198 involving the Unity of the Core Worlds resulted in the devastating War of the Yellow Cluster, headed by the Nitomian admiral Sayun Ta'acun, effectively shattering the Urilian Empire with its defeat in 2201. Civil war and massive social discontent followed for over a decade, until the Empire was reinstated by Sajuuk, grandson of the previous Emperor. Though his rule was prosperous and united the remaining realms of the Urilian warlords and pretenders, his death left in the wake a largely ineffective Empire, though it managed to endure for several centuries more. Would you like to know more? ---- Create an Article To create a new science fiction project or article, just enter the title in the box below and click 'create page'. type=create width=24 preload=Template:NewWorld break=no buttonlabel=Create Page Blogs Recent Activity Recent Wiki Activity: __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse